


What Should Never Be

by electrictony



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, what if steve rogers wasn't stopped by tony's words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictony/pseuds/electrictony
Summary: Steve waits, and in that one moment he can feel a thousand futures, an infinity of what could happen if Tony surrenders, if he admits he’s wrong.(Or how Civil War could have ended)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death Warning.
> 
> This was a drabble for a much larger fic I had planned out, which may still happen someday, but it's been 2 years since I've had this in my drafts and I think it's time to let go.

There’s something entirely surreal about anger. Especially, the kind of anger that leaves you breathless, choking on the lack of oxygen and sense. Steve used to think he was above that kind of anger, and why wouldn’t he think that?

His muscles moved in collusion with his mind since before he could remember, free will thrummed though his veins so routinely that it didn’t occur to him that the only thing capable of controlling him would be his own anger.

But in that moment, there’s no fuse in his head, ready to short circuit his brains out before he brings his shield down, the air sizzling with force of his movement, and tackles his best friend onto the concrete.

He can hear the thud of the armour as it crashes below him, it’s whirring is indication enough that Iron Man intends to get back up. So, he beats him down again, another clean cut through the air, slashing across the metallic rib cage. It’s funny that a man aiming for transparency always dons armour and builds prisons in the Negative Zone, and Steve can’t help the grim satisfaction spreading through him because he’s beating Tony up so openly, slashing through the mask that Tony hides behind so easily, so effortlessly.

There’s nothing to be said, not anymore, so Steve finds himself a little surprised when Tony’s lips tremble, so close to forming the shape of a bargain, or a plea, or even, an apology. Steve waits, and in that one moment he can feel a thousand futures, an infinity of what could happen if Tony surrenders, if he admits he’s wrong. 

But he doesn’t. Tony’s words are cut off before he even begins them, instead, he just looks up at Steve, as if he’s done fighting but not yet surrendering. There’s a shiver of calmness between them and Steve thinks he’s going to stop after this last blow, because Tony is quiet and stiff underneath the suit, a pitiful sight, but still so defiant that Steve can’t help but make this blow harder and faster. It’s a faint rush, and he feels lighter as soon as his shield hits the metal, and he starts to get up. Tony will hurt until someone calls a medic and he’ll remember exactly how much pain he created every time one of the wounds Steve’s given him hurt. It’s a fair punishment.

But before he can call for a medic, someone tackles him down from behind. There’s a brief second, when his arms stiffen as he almost punches the young civilian who had pushed him down a moment ago, but then his fist loosens and he brings himself to look at the young man in front of him, an apology already forming. 

“How could you?” The civilian looks no older than twenty, with eyes wide in pain, anger dousing them that Steve wonders what he’s done wrong. His confusion must show on his face, because the boy doesn't gift him the bliss of ignorance. He doesn't shove Steve away but his eyes are so intently staring, so focused on something behind Steve, that his head turns of its own accord.

And God. God, he wishes he hadn't looked.

Because Tony is lying there, so so still that for a moment Steve's can't focus. His gaze blurs and it's as if he's looking at nothing in particular, sharp edges are dulled and there's something ugly staring back at him but he can't make it out. He can't because he's falling, and the gravel is sharp on his knees despite the softness of his costume and God. He can't.

He can't.

He can't look, he can't cry and he can't scream. It's like whatever piece of clockwork makes him tick is jammed and he's rattling around in that moment, every breath a reminder that he's alive when Tony isn't moving. Tony who should get back up and fight. Tony who should arrest him, cuff him up and throw him somewhere because he _ did  _ this.

In the crater, lies Iron Man. The stillest Steve has ever seen him. There lies Iron Man,  _ no, Tony,  _ his best friend. The man who pulled him out of the ice is dead, and the only thanks Steve gave him was putting him into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> The way the scene was originally set up always felt like Tony asking for Steve to finish it, is what caused Steve to snap back into himself. I've always wondered what Steve would have done if no one pulled him out of his anger and the answer always scares me, so here, have this fic.
> 
> (Sorry if there were typos and errors, all mistakes are my own!)


End file.
